Quinns Reasons Why
by FallingFaceFirst
Summary: Quinn killed herself five days ago. She made thirteen CDs explaining why and sent them to the thirteen people who made her do it. These are Quinn's Reasons Why.  M for Language, and its sad..  R&R Please ! :


**AN: Yes, alot of people have had the Thirteen Reasons Why idea. But they used Rachel. I dont think that as of Season 3 , she would be the one to do it. I think it would be Quinn. She lost her baby, and lost her boyfriend to "Man Hands". But, Im going past the what Glee says about her and diving a little deeper into the life, (And Death) of Quinn Fabray. This is,,, Rachel's POV !**

* * *

><p><em>Disk One.<em>

* * *

><p>I found a package at my doorstep and sighed, as I scooped it up and took it to my room. Not paying attention to the sender's adress, or who it was from, I tore it open and let out a gasp. There were 13 CD cases, all with nail polish numbers painted perfectly on the covers. Some had hearts on them, others had scribbled-out words. I let put a panicked breath and looked at the sender's name. As clear as water, on the from of the box it said Quinn Fabray. Throwing the box to the floor, I scarmbled to call Finn.<p>

"Hello ?" He asked into the phone. His voice instantly soothed me.

"Finn, " I squeaked, barely aduible. "I just got a package."

He let ut an exasperated sigh. "And that's such an emergency, babe ?"

"From Quinn." I finished, and started to cry.

Finn's tone turned deadly serious. "I'll be right over."

I tried to stay calm. What is wrong with this picture ? I am sitting here worrying what CD's a dead girl has sent to me. I sound crazy. Insane. Finn arrived here shortly, and I was about to play the first CD. I pressed play just as he walked in the room. Quinn's voice rang through the speakers, loud and perfectly clear.

_Ah, I'm guessing you've gotten the tapes. Good. Then the person before you didn't fail. Let's hope you don't either. Here are the rules : You listen, at least until you find your name. Then, you can either keep listening or give it to the next person. And here's a warning: Not passing them on means my secret spy is gonna put these recordings on the McKinley School Page. And I don't think any of you want your little secrets getting out._

I gasped, and my eyes watered. I haven't heard her voice.. In a long time. I can't recall the last time I heard Quinn Fabray talk. Finn squeezed my hand and murmered something that I couldn't understand. After a few seconds, her voice came through again.

_Now, why dont we start with Tina. Tina, you were my best friend in middle school. Maybe you were the goth freak, and I was little miss Popular, but we were friends. Then high school came along and swept you into its clutches. _

_I was grounded. Humble even. But you, you wanted to be me. Maybe thats why you started telling every one that I was a lesbian. That I had always wanted to kiss you. That I used to be fat. You spread those pictures before Lauren ever did. But, I was able to eliminate them before freshman year was ever over. _

_You werent there for me when I tried to call you yesterday. I figured you might know how to deal with some emotional problems. You know what you used to do. I wont need to repeat it._

Quinn's voice broke. I could hear the tears forming in her voice. I let a few of my own fall.

_But you answered the phone. And hung up. You hung up on me when I needed you. By the time you're hearing this, you know that I fucking needed you ! Tina Chang, this is why you are on my list: You didn't listen._

Her voice was cut short. I guess maybe she clicked the "End Record" button before any one could hear her crying. Lord. I could have been there for her ! If she had only asked me for help ! I didnt mean to ruin her life ! "I'm s-sorry Finn." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Its gonna be okay. Everything will be okay." He started patting my hair, and letting me get it out. "Every thing is gonna be okay, Rach."

I looked up at him, and even his eyes were watering. He knew something. I was sure of it.

"You've already gotten these, haven't you ?" I whispered. He just nodded, obviously choked up. "What number are you ?"

"Eight." He managed. A few tears fell from Finn's perfect eyes. I can't remember the last time those eyes hadn't soothed me, and reassured me. Now I had to reassure him. We needed each other. I silently thanked God for giving me this man. This perfect guy.

"Oh. What number am I ?" I searched his eyes for some good sign, something to give me hope that I wasn't the last one. I didn't want to take these tapes to hell.. Not me.

"Three." Finn said. A sigh of relief left my lungs, and I felt better. But, wait. Then I had only one person left. Then I had to hear Quinn screaming at me. Through the thin veil that separated us. Life and death.

"I'm ready for disk two." I said, reaching into the box to get it. Finn nodded and placed it in the CD player. I clutched at the bed spread, bracing for imapact.


End file.
